The invention is directed to a belt, and specifically to a baseball belt which presently is manufactured from numerous pieces which must be individually manufactured and united to each other by time-consuming operations which do not ensure consist belt quality. Such a sports belt includes a tail tab portion normally formed from leather which has first and second opposite terminal end portions, the latter of which is slit to define a slot or gap into which is inserted a first terminal end portion of an elongated adjustable belt mid portion which is normally constructed from elastic material. A second terminal end portion of the belt terminal end portion of the belt mid portion is passed through a loop and folded upon itself and the latter loop is in turn secured to a belt buckle by another web of leather material which is folded upon itself with the folded portions being stitched to both secure the buckle to the adjacent loop and also secure a separate belt retaining loop in position to receive the first terminal end portion of the tail tab portion. The buckle, buckle tab portion and the loop of the latter are thus assembled and united in a very time-consuming fashion.